The Time Of Angels + Flesh And Stone
"The Tim e Of Angels" + "Flesh and stone" are the 4th and 5th episode in the long running si fi series doctor who- series 5. Written by Steven Moffat and is the first 2 parter of Matt Smith's Doctor. The Time Of Angels was first broadcast on the 24th April 2010 and Flesh and Stone was broadcast on the 1st May 2010 on BBC One and BBC HD. Plot The Dotor picks up a distress call written on a "Homeing box" a box from River Song The Doctor takes the TARDIS to the coordinates... It turns out River Song was tracking down a creature who can't ever die. Farther Octavian a bishop of Earth and his clergy arrive in the Aplam temple a temple where three headed cretures worshipped. Amy is trapped inside a video room and is attacked by a weeping angel hologram she manages to switch it off but stares into the angels eyes. Octavian his cergy and the trio set into the temple where they are lurred into a trap. They try to escape but are stuck in a forest of dying weeping angels coming back to life stronger than ever. The Doctor takes Octavians gun and points at the Gravity Globe and fires. The Doctor instructs them all to jump and they all end up in the localized gravity well of the starship Byzantium and escape the hord of the hungry weeping angels. The angels follow them into the ship as the Doctor tries to unseal the door to let them escape. The weeping angels start making the lights go out and approach the army, the doors suddenly open and they end up in the secondry control room. The Doc tor directs the team into the ship's oxygen factory, a forest in a starship. Before leaving the Doctor finds a mysterious crack on the wall and examins it with his Sonic Screwdriver, he is caught by the angels but they only manage to get his tweed jacket. Amy counts down from 10 until the angel has fully comethrough, but the Doctor figures out that if she closes her eyes she would live. Later the Doctor, Dr Song and Octavian leave Amy with the clerics for safety as they go to another flight deck. All the clerics spot the crack and step into it and dissappear and are never seen again, as Amy is left alone she trys to make her way to the flight deck with the Doctor and River. She gets stopped by a horde of angels and luckily River manages to teleport her to the flight deck safely. But meanwhile outside in the forest, Octavian is caught by one of the angels and the Doctor is forced to leave him and so he dies. By now the ships gravity levels were failing and the Doctor instructs Amy and River to hold on to anything. The angels rise and get sucked into the crack which means the angels never existed, Amy was now free of the angel in her eye. Back on the beach, River Song is in handcuffs claiming that she killed a man and before she leaves she says "You'll see me again very soon when the Pandorica Opens!" The Doctor declines the though and claims its just a fairy tale. Aboard the TARDIS, Amy says she wants to go home as the Doctor sets the co-ordinates, they end up in Leadworth the night before her wedding which the Doctor soon descovers.Amy trys to seduce the Doctor as the Doctor replys Horrified. He drags Amy into the TARDIS and says he's getting Rory. On Amy's digital clock it reads "26. 06. 10" They leave... Meanwhile In The TARDIS (Extra Scene) ' ' On Doctor Who: Series 5 boxset, an extra scene was created and written by Steven Mofat. It featured the 11th Doctor and Amy as they are about to get Rory. With some comical lines.